1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a trailer. More particularly, the present trailer uses air filled cushions to suspend the bed of a trailer that can be deflated to allow the entire bed frame of the trailer to rest on the ground.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
When transporting a number of trailerable items such as custom vehicles the ground clearance of the transported vehicle is often limited. Moving a custom vehicle on and off of a trailer can often be difficult and can result in damage to the vehicle if the vehicle scrapes on the ground and this can be expensive to repair. One of the best ways to move these expensive vehicles on and off of a trailer is for the bed of the trailer to lay flat on the ground. This minimizes the required ground clearance and makes it safer to move the vehicle on and off of the trailer. Several products and patents have been issued or pending on trailers where some or all of the bed lowers to make it easier to get a vehicle on or off of the trailer. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,578 issued Jul. 18, 1995 to William Homan Jr., discloses a Retractable Suspension. The retractable suspension moves the leaf springs up into the frame to lower the bed of the trailer. As the suspension is retracted a link pulls the tow arm to lower the front of the trailer. While this patent allows the bed of the trailer to be lowered, the patent requires a complicated linkage of mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,014 issued to P. H. Raven on Jan. 28, 1941 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,131 issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Albert Behr both disclose trailers where the bed of the trailer is attached to a pair of parallel arms that swing an inner bed down to the ground. The inner bed is raised and lowered by either a cable or a pressurized cylinder. Both of these patents use a single axle of wheels and require two sets of frames that add complexity and the cost of making the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,213 issued May 3, 1994 to Gerald M. Gilbertson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,416 issued Dec. 12, 1995 to Michael E. Rogge et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,544 issued Sep. 22, 1998 to Phillip Wellman all disclose a trailer with a separate bed that is raised and lowered with a cable system. The cable system must be strong enough to lift not only the internal bed but must also be strong enough to lift anything that is loaded onto the movable bed. While these patents allow for ground level loading onto the trailer the trailer requires a complex cable elevating system and limited cushioning to anything placed onto the transportation platform.
What is needed is a trailer where the bed of the trailer can be easily raised and lowered. The ideal trailer would provide cushioning to the load in the trailer. Using one or more bladders to provide both the elevation and the cushioning will provide an improved ride and the inflatable bladders can be raised with a plug in air compressor that is commonly available and used when transporting a vehicle on the trailer.